danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
חמת גדר
ימין|thumb|250px|תמונה כללית: אפיק ה[[ירמוך, תל בית הכנסת, המרחצאות, כפר הנופש וגשר מסילת הברזל - זווית הצילום מצפון-מערב לדרום-מזרח צילם:אוריה יניב]] חמת גדר (בערבית: אל-חמה) היא אתר מרחצאות מרפא נופש הממוקם בדרומה של רמת הגולן, בעמק הנהר הירמוך, בגובה של כ-150 מ' מתחת לפני הים. באתר נובעים ארבעה מעיינות חמים עשירים במינרלים. המים החמים נובעים מעומק משוער של כ-20 קילומטר ויותר. ספיקת אחד מחמשת מעיינות האתר, מעין "הבושם", היא 500-700 מ"ק בשעה * [http://www.hamat-gader.com מקור: האתר של פארק הנופש חמת גדר]. אתר חמת גדר כולל מלבד מרחצאות מרפא, גם פינות חי לתנינים ולעופות. מרחצאות חמת גדר היו בשימוש כבר בתקופות קדומות, הודות לסגולותיהם בריפוי מחלות עור. במקום נמצאו שרידים של מרחצאות מפוארים מהתקופה הרומית. בתל המצוי במרכז האתר נמצאו שרידי בית כנסת מהמאה החמישית. בחפירות שנערכו בשנת 1932 חשף הארכאולוג אלעזר ליפא סוקניק רצפת פסיפס מפוארת ויחידה במינה, הנמצאת כיום בכניסה לבית המשפט העליון בירושלים. השימוש במרחצאות באתר החל בתקופת המשנה, במאה השנייה, ונמשך עד אמצע התקופה הערבית בארץ ישראל התשיעית וחודש במאה העשרים. * ראו גם:בלוג על חמת גדר מאת: Jonathan Sygmand משמעות השם ימין|ממוזער|250px|אפיק הנהר הירמוך - ממול הרי הגלעד - ויקישיתוף [[תמונה:Hamat-Gader(Haim Melman).jpg|ימין|ממוזער|250px|בית המרחץ הרומאי המקבל מימיו ממעיין עין אלמקלה - המקור:ויקישיתוף]] מקור השם "חמת גדר" הוא בעיר ההלניסטית גדר, הממוקמת כיום בממלכת ירדן, במרחק של כארבעה קילומטרים מחמת גדר. השימוש בשם "חמת", כשמם של מקומות שונים בכל רחבי עמק הירדן, מצביע על הנביעות הרבות של מים חמים, מתוקות כמו גם מלוחות. חמת גדר שוכנת בעמק הצר של נחל הירמוך הנשפך לנהר הירדן שבבקעת הירדן. אזור הבקעה וסביבתה רצוף באתרים אשר בשמם מצוי הרכיב "חמה" או "חמת" (לדוגמה חמי טבריה, מעיינות חמאם אל-מליח). הרקע הגאולוגי ערך מורחב: מעיינות חמת גדר - גאולוגיה שפיעתם של המים החמים מבטן האדמה בחמת גדר היא תוצאה של השבר הסורי-אפריקני, הממוקם על מפגש של שני לוחות טקטוניים: לוח ערב ותת הלוח ישראל וסיני, שהוא חלק מהלוח האפריקאי. באזורים אלה, תנועת הלוחות הטקטוניים עלולה לגרום לרעידות אדמה, להתפרצויות וולקניות ולנביעות של מים חמים ממעמקי האדמה. ואכן בקעת הירדן, הנמצאת בתוך השבר הסורי-אפריקני, היא אחד המקומות המועדים ביותר לרעידות אדמה בישראל לפי אתר [[ המכון הגאולוגי לישראל]]. לפי ממצאים ארכאולוגיים בחמת גדר, אתר המרחצאות החמים נפגע ברעידת אדמה במאה ה-7. הרקע הגאולוגי שפיעתם של המים החמים מבטן האדמה בחמת גדר היא תוצאה של השבר הסורי-אפריקני, הממוקם על מפגש של שני לוחות טקטוניים: לוח ערב ותת הלוח ישראל וסיני, שהוא חלק מהלוח האפריקאי. באזורים אלה, תנועת הלוחות הטקטוניים עלולה לגרום לרעידות אדמה, להתפרצויות וולקניות ולנביעות של מים חמים ממעמקי האדמה. ואכן, בקעת הירדן הנמצאת בתוך השבר הסורי-אפריקני, היא אחד המקומות המועדים ביותר לרעידות אדמה בישראל לפי אתר [[המכון הגאולוגי לישראל]]. לפי ממצאים ארכאולוגיים בחמת גדר, אתר המרחצאות החמים נפגע ברעידת אדמה במאה ה-7. המעיינות לרוב מקובל להניח כי מי מעיינות חמים הנם מי תהום הבאים במגע עם שכבות חמות. ההרכב המינרלי יוצא הדופן של מי המעיינות בבקעת הירדן בכלל ובחמת גדר בפרט הביא חוקרים להעלות השערה כי מקור המים שונה מהרגיל - אלו הם מים שחדרו לעמק הירדן דרך עמק יזרעאל בתקופה גאולוגית קדומה בה גובה פני הים היה גבוה מהיום. מים אלו חילחלו באדמה, נתקלו בשכבה חמה וכיום הם עולים כמי מעיינות חמים ‏‏‏עמנואל מזור, גאולוגיה בפטיש ישראלי, הוצאת האו"פ 1980, עמ' 306‏. המעיינות הם מסוג מעיינות העתקמעיין העתק הוא מעיין הנובע לאורך העתק שדרכו עולים מי תהום אל פני השטח. במעיין העתק, המים החמים מוזנים ממי תהום המתחממים בעומק האדמה, ואין לכך קשר עם מבנה שכבות האדמה מסביב לנביעה., הבוקעים מבטן האדמה לאורך שבר משני של הירמוך. מעיינות כאלה קיימים גם בכמה אתרים אחרים באזור כגון חמי טבריה וגן השלושה, וכן בשבר משני נוסף של נחל בזק בחמאם אל-מליח. מקור הטמפרטורה הגבוהה של המים אינו קשור לפעילות געשית, אלא לעומק הרב ממנו הם נובעים בבטן האדמה, בו שוררות טמפרטורות גבוהות. ע. מזור, ע. מולכו, "מעיינות חמת גדר, נוקייב וגופרה", בטאון החברה להגנת הטבע "טבע והארץ" י"א. ניתן לקבל המחשה כיצד נראו המעיינות וסביבתם לפני יותר ממאה שנה בתיאורו של לורנס אוליפנט, שביקר בארץ ישראל בשנת 1884. הוא תיאר את המעיינות כפי שנראו לעיניו כאשר ירד מהרי הגולן לבקעת הירמוך: באתר חמת גדר חמישה מעיינות, ארבעה שמהם נובעים מים מינרליים, עשירים בגופרית, ואחד של מים מתוקים: תכונות המים ימין|ממוזער|250px|השפעת המים של המעיינות על מבנה הסלעים המים בחמת גדר ניחנים בשלוש תכונות חשובות: חום, עושר במינרלים ורדיואקטיביות. הרדיואקטיביות נובעת משני איזוטופים של היסודות: רדיום ורדון המומסים במים, אשר נוצרים מהתפרקות אורניום הנמצא בסלעים במעמקי האדמה . בנוסף, המים מכילים גופרית בריכוז של 4.7% ומינרלים חשובים נוספים. להלן נתונים אשר התקבלו במדידות שנעשו במעיינות: על המקום ימין|ממוזער|250px|חורבות המרחצאות הרומאיים - ויקישיתוף ימין|ממוזער|250px|חורבות המרחצאות הרומאיים - ויקישיתוף השם "חמת" נזכר כבר במקרא, בספר יהושע, שם מתוארת נחלת שבט נפתלי:"וְעָרֵי, מִבְצָר הַצִּדִּים צֵר, וְחַמַּת רַקַּת וְכִנָּרֶת"" י"ט, ל"ה. בתלמוד הבבלי במסכת מגילה אין תמימות דעים לגבי זהותה של חמת המקראית:"נחלקו ר' יוחנן ורבא, ר' יוחנן אמר: חמת זו טבריה ורבא אמר חמת זו חמת גדר" ו', א' חמת גדר הייתה פרוור של העיר ההלניסטית גדר. מיקומה של העיר גדר היה בראש רכס הרי הגלעד, במקום בו עומד כיום הכפר הירדני "אוֹ‏ם-קַ‏יְס", שבו נמצאים שרידים של העיר הרומאית. על השליטה בעיר ידועות העובדות הבאות: * בשנת 218 לפנה"ס נכבשה גדר על ידי האימפריה הסלאוקית, במהלך מסע המלחמה לכיבוש ארץ ישראל מידיה של האימפריה התלמית] אך לעיר ניתן מעמד עצמאי. * בין השנים 103 לפנה"ס - 76 לפנה"ס הייתה תחת שלטון ממלכת יהודה לאחר כיבושה בידי אלכסנדר ינאי. * בשנת 63 לפנה"ס, בעקבות כיבוש ארץ ישראל בידי פומפיוס - שר צבא רומי שבה העיר עצמאית. * בשנת 30 לפנה"ס חזרה העיר לשלטונה של ממלכת יהודה, לאחר שהקיסר אוגוסטוס העניק אותה במתנה למלך הורדוס. תושבי גדר הלא-יהודים לא היו מרוצים מכך והתלוננו לפני מרקוס ויפסניוס אגריפה, שליט המזרח מטעמו של אוגוסטוס, על יחסו הרע כביכול של מלך היהודים אל עירם. אגריפה לא התרשם מטענותיהם ושלח אותם חזרה אל הורדוס כבולים בשלשלאות. * בשנת 4 לפנה"ס, לאחר מותו של הורדוס, הופרדה העיר משטחה של ממלכת יהודה והפכה כפופה לפרובינקיה הרומית סוריה. * בשנת 66 הייתה בעיר אוכלוסייה יהודית נכבדה, שעם פרוץ המרד הגדול הצליחה להסב אבידות לאוכלוסייה ההלניסטית עד שנכנעה למצביא אספסיאנוס שנשלח לדכא את המרד. * במאה השנייה הייתה גדר חלק מה"דקפוליס" - ברית עשר הערים - שבהן היה רוב של אוכלוסייה לא-יהודית - בגבול המזרחי של האימפריה הרומית. תולדות המרחצאות ימין|ממוזער|250px|המרחצאות הרומאיים - ויקישיתוף בתקופה הרומית בארץ ישראל החלה בניית המרחצאות הרומאיים. המעיינות החמים שימשו כאתר מרפא בשל האמונה בכוחם המרפא של המים. במקום נבנה אתר גדול הכולל מבני מרחצאות מפוארים המקושטים בפסלים, בקירות שיש ובממזרקות. מאחר והמבקרים במקום שהו בו משך מספר ימים, נבנו בו בתי הארחה, מבני תיאטרון ואף מבני דת, כמו מקדשי אלילים ובית כנסת. במקום נמצאו שרידי התיאטרון הרומי שנבנה במאה השלישית ובו 2,000 מקומות ישיבה. כתובת שהתגלתה באתר מזכירה את הקיסר הרומאי אנטונינוס פיוס (138-161). יש להניח שהאזכור איננו מקרי, ושהיה לקיסר חלק בסיוע לבניית המרחצאות. אזכורים למקום ניתן למצוא בכתביו של אב הכנסייה אוריגינס במאה השלישית. סגולותיהם הרפואיות של המרחצאות מתוארות גם על ידי הביוגרף היווני אאונאפיוס (Eunapius), אשר ביקר במקום במאה הרביעית: "גדרה הוא מקום בסוריה בו יש מרחצאות חמים. עולים עליו באיכותם רק מרחצאות באיה (Baia) במפרץ נאפולי שבאיטליה. הוא לא ניתן להשוואה למרחצאות מרפא אחרים." מתחם המרחצאות הרומאיים, ששטחו כ-500 מ"ר, מרוכז מסביב לעין אל מקלה, הנובע בסמוך לאפיק נחל הירמוך. מי המעיין מגיעים לבריכה עליונה, ממנה הם נשפכים לסדרה של שבע בריכות, שכל אחת מהן ממוקמת באולם נפרד. ייתכן כי לכל בריכה הייתה טמפרטורה אופיינית, במטרה לאפשר למתרחץ להסתגל בהדרגה לטמפרטורת המים, באמצעות מעבר מבריכה אחת לשנייה. ייתכן גם שלכל קבוצת חולים במחלה מסוימת היה אולם משלה, כדברי הנוסע המוסלמי אל-מוקאדסי, שביקר במקום במאה ה-10: "אנשי טבריה אומרים שהמים (בחמת גדר) היו בעבר מוקפים במבנים, כל אחד מהם למחלה מיוחדת"יזהר הירשפלד וגיורא סולר. התאורה באולמות המקורים הגיעה ממספר רב של חלונות. שרידי השמשות נמצאו בחפירות. החלונות פנו לכיוון דרום-מערב, כדי להבטיח קליטה מרבית של אור השמש. המסלול שעבר בין המרחצאות נמשך לאורך 12 מטר, בשביל שהיה מרוצף אבני בזלת מסותתות היטב. משני צדיו הוצבו ספסלי אבן. ממסדרון הכניסה ניתן היה להיכנס לכל אחד מהאולמות. במעבר נכללו שערים מקושטים. החפירות באתר המרחצאות החלו בשנת 1979 על ידי יזהר הירשפלד וג. סולר מהאוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים, החברה לחקירת ארץ ישראל ועתיקותיה ורשות העתיקות, ונמשכו שבע עונות חפירה. לדעת יזהר הירשפלד, מנהל החפירות, קיימים ממצאים הקבורים עדיין במעבה האדמה, כמו שער הכניסה המרכזי וחדרי קבלה ואירוח. העלון למבקרים בהוצאת החברה המפעילה את האתר מוסר כי בחפירות שנערכו בשנת 1979 נמצאו במקום יותר מ-5,000 מטבעות, אלפי בקבוקי זכוכית, חרסים וכתבים על שיש. נאמר בו ש"הם עומדים להיות מוצגים במוזיאון לעתיקות שיוקם במיוחד למטרה זו". חופרי האתר כינו את אחת הבריכות כ"בריכת המצורעים". על פי מחקרם הבריכה הייתה נתונה בתוך חלל ארכיטקטוני ארוך וצר, המפריד בין אולם האומנות שמצפון לבין האולם האובלי (סגלגל) שבדרום. הבריכה הכילה ממצאים עשירים ביותר, כגון נרות חרס. עדויות ארכאולוגיות אלו מזכירות את התיאור המפורט שמסר אנטונינוס מפְּ‏לַ‏קֶ‏נְטִיָ‏ה, עולה רגל שביקר במקום בשנת 570, וכולל בתיאוריו את בריכת המצורעים. בית הכנסת ערך מורחב: בית הכנסת העתיק בחמת גדר ימין|ממוזער|250px|שחזור החלק העליון של הפסיפס - בכניסה לבית המשפט העליון בירושלים - ויקישיתוף thumb|350px|ימין|פסיפס שנחשף אחרי מלחמת ששת הימים בית הכנסת בחמת גדר הוא בית כנסת עתיק שנבנה במאה הרביעית, דבר המעיד, כנראה, על קיומה של אוכלוסייה יהודית בעלת אמצעים באזור. הביקורים החוזרים של המתרחצים במרחצאות הביאו לכך שהם הרימו תרומה נכבדה לבניית בית הכנסת. מתוכנן ומעיצובן של הכתובות שנמצאו בשלושת הפסיפסים שברצפת בית הכנסת עולה כי מדובר באוכלוסייה אמידה, אשר שכרה אומנים לעיצוב רצפת הפסיפס. חלקו העליון של הפסיפס שוחזר ומצוי בכניסה לבית המשפט העליון בירושלים. לדעת החוקרים, רצפה נוספת של בית הכנסת נמצאת במעמקי האדמה בלא שנחשפה בשלב זה. דעת חז"ל מקורות יהודיים מצביעים על סגולות המרפא של המעיינות ובעקבות כך על ההיתרים שניתנו להתרחץ בו, אפילו בשבת: * רבי יוחנן אמר: "שלושה נשתיירו מהם, מהמעיינות שנשארו על פני הארץ לאחר מבול כלומר שהם נובעים מימי "בראשית" ולא חדלו מלהפיק מים גם לאחר המבול, כמו שאר המעיינות "תהום רבה" - דבר המעיד על מקורן הקדום ראו: כאשר החל המבול:"יא בשנת שש-מאות שנה, לחיי-נוח, בחודש השני, בשבעה-עשר יום לחודש--ביום הזה, נבקעו כל-מעיינות תהום רבה, וארובות השמיים, נפתחו.(בראשית ז, י"א) כאשר הסתיים:"וייסכרו מעיינות תהום וארובות השמיים; וייכלא הגשם, מן-השמיים"(בראשית ח',ב') והם המעיינות: "בֵּ‏לוֹ‏עִה של גדר" (חמת גדר) וחמי טבריא ועיניא רבתי דבירם" (תלמוד הבבלי, מסכת סנהדרין, ק"ח, א')הערות מפירושו של הרב עדין שטיינזלץ למסכת סנהדרין. * חכמי המשנה והתלמוד נהגו לשהות בחמת גדר. הבולט שבהם היה רבי יהודה הנשיא: "אתייא דרבי בא בר חנה כרבי חנינא דמר ר' חנינא עולין היינו עם רבי לחמת גדר והיה אומר לנו בחרו לכם חלקי אבנים ואתם מותרין לטלטלן למחר." (עברית: עולים היינו עם רבי לחמת גדר והיה אומר לנו בחרו לכם חלקי אבנים ואתם מותרים לטלטלן למחר) (תלמוד ירושלמי, מסכת שבת, פרק ד', הלכה ב': גמרא). היות שרבי חי במאה השנייה ניתן להניח כי היה במקום בית כנסת עתיק יותר, ואכן, החופרים של שרידי בית הכנסת כתבו כי התגלו מתחת לרצפתו שרידי בנייה קדומים יותר מקור: נחמן אביגד, עמוד 164. * ר' שמואל בר נתן בשם ר' חמא בר חנינה: אני ואבא עלינו לחמת גדר. (תלמוד ירושלמי, מסכת שבת, פרק ג' הלכה א': גמרא) * היהודים רחצו בחמת גדר גם בשבת. כך עולה מהתלמוד: "רוחצים במי גדר, במי חמתן, במי עיסא ובמי טבריא, אבל לא בים הגדול ולא בימי משרה ולא בימה של סדום" (תלמוד בבלי, מסכת שבת, ק"ט ע"א). * במסגרת דיון בתלמוד ירושלמי בהלכות עירוב תחומין נאמר: "ועוד התיר רבי שיהו בני גדר יורדין לחמתה ועולין לגדר, ובני חמתה אין עולין לגדר"תלמוד ירושלמי מסכת ערובין, דף לו, ב, כלומר רבי יהודה הנשיא התיר לבני גדר ללכת בשבת לחמת גדר ולחזור ממנה, אך לא התיר לבני חמת גדר ללכת בשבת לגדר. היתר דומה ניתן לאנשי מגדל: "והתיר רבי שיהו בני מגדל עולין לחמתה ומהלכין את כל חמתה ומגיעין לחצר החיצונה עד הנשר". דיון בסוגיה זו מופיע גם בתוספתא למסכת עירובין. התקופה הביזנטית הפופולריות של המרחצאות גברה בתקופה הביזנטית. באולם המזרקות התגלו חמש כתובות שבהן נזכרת הקיסרית אָאְלִיַה אֶאוּדוֹקִיה (401-460), שהייתה אשתו של הקיסר הביזנטי תאודוסיוס השני 401-450 והתגוררה בירושלים. היא הכירה את השירה היוונית ובהתאם לכך ניסחה את הכתובות. גודלה של כתובת הקיסרית אאליה אאודוקיה בת 16 השורות הוא 1.81 על 0.71 מטר. היא כתובה על לוח שיש, נושאת את תוארה המלכותי של הקיסרית ומפארת את המעיינות והמרחצאות של חמת גדר ראו את תוכן הכתובות בקישור החיצוני מטה Ancient Gadara City of Philosophers. אשר עובדיה מניח במאמרו כי כתובת השבח חוברה בהזדמנות החגיגית של חנוכת המרחצאות או אגף שלהן. במאה השביעית שופץ המקום על ידי מועאויה הראשון מדמשק ששלט בשנים 661 - 680. זאת, בהתאם לכתובת שנמצאה ב"אולם המזרקות". המרחצאות חרבו כנראה בהמאה השמינית או במאה התשיעית, שכן נוסע מוסלמי מהמאה העשירית, אל-מוּ‏קאדסי, כותב על המרחצאות בלשון עבר: "אנשי טבריה אומרים שהמים (בחמת גדר) היו מוקפים בעבר במבנים, כל אחד מהם למחלה מיוחדת." מכך ניתן ללמוד כי במאה העשירית המרחצאות כבר לא היו בשימושיזהר הירשפלד וגיורא סולר'. המקום חרב ברעידת אדמה שעדות לה נמצאה במהלך החפירותמקור:יזהר הירשפלד, 'המרחצאות הרומיים של חמת גדר''' עמ' 171. המרחצאות היו בשימוש כשש מאות שנה, הצטיינו בחזותם האדריכלית ששימשה גאווה לאנשי המקום וכן היו מקור הכנסה חשוב עבורם. שמם של המרחצאות העתיקים של חמת גדר נשמר בשמו של כפר ערבי שכן - תל באני - ככל הנראה שיבוש מהמילה המקורית - בּלנֵאוּם או באניום - מרחצאות בלטינית. חמת גדר במאה העשרים בתקופה העות'מאנית מאז הכיבוש הצלבני לא היו מרחצאות חמת גדר בשימוש. בתמונה משנת 1932 לא נראה במקום אפילו בית אחד. בראשית המאה ה-20 הוקמה במקום תחנת הרכבת בחמת גדר, במסעף שחיבר את מסילת רכבת העמק עם מסילת הרכבת החיג'אזית. רכבת העמק, שתחנת המוצא שלה הייתה בחיפה, חצתה את הירדן ועברה באפיק הירמוך עד לעיר דרעא שבסוריה, שם התחברה המסילה ל"מסילת הרכבת החיג'אזית" שפעלה בין דמשק לבין אל-מדינה שבחיג'אז, ערב הסעודית, ושימשה את עולי הרגל המוסלמים בדרכם לערי הקודש מכה ומדינה. מבנה תחנת הרכבת בחמת גדר עומד על תלו עד היום. כן ניתן לצפות בגשרים של המסילה על פני הירמוך, במנהרות קצרות שבהן עברה ובתחנות רכבת נוספות (אלו הם מבנים באפיק הנחל עם גגות רעפים אדומים). אחדים נצפים מהכביש העובר מחמת גדר עד משולש הגבולות של ישראל, ירדן וסוריה. בתקופת המנדט בשנות העשרים של המאה העשרים חָ‏כַּ‏‏ר סולימאן נדיף ביה קברו מצוי בדרך בין המרחצאות הרומיים באתר לבין התל עליו נמצאו שרידי בית הכנסת. על מצבתו חרוטה הכתובת: "הוא המפאר את חמת גדר - יבורך לנצח, הוא המחלל חמת גדר - יקולל לנצח". המקור: עלון האתר, ערבי עשיר ובעל השפעה, את אדמות המקום מממשלת המנדט וקיבל זיכיון להקמת ולהפעלת מרחצאות בתמורה לשירותים שנתן לבריטים במהלך מלחמת העולם הראשונההיה זה תמורת מתן "שירותים מיוחדים" בשיתוף עם ניל"י במהלך מלחמת העולם הראשונה. זאב ספיר, שותפו של נדיף ביה במרחצאות אל-חמה אישר טלפונית למנחם תלמי מ"מעריב" כי נדיף עבד עם אהרון אהרונסון. מקור: יעקב יניב, פרשיה עלומה בתולדות ניל"י, ספר זאב וילנאי א', ערך אלי שיר, בהוצאת אריאל ירושלים, 1984. בראשית שנות הארבעים החל נדיף ביה בהקמת המרחצאות מחדש. פרופסור סוקניק, בספרו על בית הכנסת (ראו להלן), הודה לו על העזרה שהגיש לביצוע החפירות הארכאולוגיות. תמונות רשות העתיקות - thumb|650px|מרכז| *המקור אל חמה מבט ישן.JPG חמת גדר כללי77.JPG מלון מרפא ערך מורחב:"מרפא" אל חמה ימין|ממוזער|250px|הזמנה לאירוח בחג ה[[פסח - 1944]] בשנת 1946 נפתח במקום בית המלון ""מרפא" אל חמה" ביוזמת זאב ספיר ובשותפות עם סולימאן נדיף ביה. "מרפא" היה בית מלון ופנסיון בעל 45 חדרים, בשותפות ערבית-יהודית, שפעל באל-חמה בין השנים 1946 ו-1967. זאב ספיר מחיפה מימן את הבנייה והשקיע בה 24,000 לירות שטרלינג, סכום עתק באותם ימים. עם סיום המנדט הבריטי בשנת 1948, נאלץ ספיר לנטוש את אל-חמה מטעמי ביטחון. עד לתקרית אל-חמה בשנת 1951 הגיע ספיר לאל-חמה פעמים אחדות בלוויית נציג האו"ם. ספיר תיכנן להמשיך את הפעלת בית המלון. בינתיים המשיכה משפחת נדיף להפעיל את המלון ואירחה ערבים עשירים מארצות שכנות ומומחים זרים ששרתו את צבא סוריה. ליל הגשרים ימין|ממוזער|300px|הגשר ההרוס על הירמוך שפוצץ ב[[ליל הגשרים - תמונה מקרוב - 2005]] בליל הגשרים, הלילה שבין 16 ביוני ל-17 ביוני 1946, פוצץ הפלמ"ח בפעולה מתואמת אחד-עשר גשרים בארץ ישראל. אחד מהגשרים היה גשר אל-חמה על נהר הירמוך. הגשר פוצץ על ידי כוח מהגדוד השלישי של הפלמ"ח בפיקוד אהרן ספקטור. הגשר, שאורכו היה 130 מטר, היה הגשר הארוך ביותר באותה עת בארץ ישראל. הגשר מעולם לא שוקם. הכיבוש הסורי עם פרוץ מלחמת העצמאות פונה המלון מדייריו וזאב ספיר חולץ מידי הערבים שהשתלטו על המקום. במהלך מלחמת העצמאות התקדם טור של צבא סוריה לכיוון דגניה, וכבש את אזור אל-חמה. לאחר מלחמת העצמאות וחתימת הסכמי שביתת הנשק בשנת 1949 בין ישראל וסוריה, האזור הוכרז כשטח מפורז. למרות שאזור חמת גדר נכלל בשטח המנדט הבריטי על ארץ ישראל, השתלטו עליו הסורים לאחר המלחמה. תקרית אל-חמה הפניה לערך מורחב:תקרית אל-חמה ב-4 באפריל 1951 ניסתה ישראל לממש את הריבונות שלה בחמת גדר ושלחה לאתר מחלקה של חיילים במדי שוטרים, בפיקוד קצין משטרה. לפי הסכמי שביתת הנשק משנת 1949 נקבע כי חמת גדר תיכלל ב"אזור המפורז הדרומי" – מ"נוקייב" (צפונית לעין גב) עד מעגן, כולל בקעת חמת גדר, אז אל-חמה. הכוח, שנשלח להפגין נוכחות באל-חמה, יצא לדרכו ממבנה משטרת צמח בשני כלי רכב. במבואות אל-חמה יצאו לקראת חיילי הכוח חיילים סוריים, וקראו להם לסגת מיד. הכוח סירב והמשיך בדרכו. הסורים פתחו באש. כלי הרכב הסתובבו כדי לחזור, רכב אחד הצליח לשוב על עקבותיו ואילו השני נתקע באמצע הכביש. במטח היריות נהרגו שבעה לוחמים, שלושה נפצעו ואחד נשבה. למחרת בוצעה פעולת התגמול הראשונה לאחר שביתת הנשק על ידי חיל האוויר. הסורים המשיכו לשלוט באל-חמה עד מלחמת ששת הימים. המובלעת של חמת גדר (ה"אזור המפורז הדרומי"), בעיקר חלקה המערבי בו הוקמו קיבוצים, הייתה מקור לחיכוכים בלתי פוסקים בין ישראל וסוריה. תחת שלטון מדינת ישראל במלחמת ששת הימים כבשה ישראל את אל-חמה, שהייתה בעבר בתחום המנדט הבריטי על ארץ ישראל. זאב ספיר תיאר את אשר מצא בהגיעו למקום לאחר המלחמה: המקור: מנחם תלמי, חלום יפהפה שנגנז. כאשר נתפס המקום נמצאו בו שני אזרחים קשישים: בנו של סולימאן נדיף ביה, בעל הזיכיון למרחצאות מימי המנדט הבריטי ושותף בבית המלון "מרפא", ורעייתו, שהיו אזרחים לבנונים. נדיף הבן ניהל את בית המלון. הוא סיפר כי מאז הכיבוש הסורי, בשנת 1948, היו באים למקום אזרחים ממדינות ערב וגם מומחים צבאיים סובייטים ומזרח-גרמניים. לרשותם עמד מועדון לילה מפואר. המקור: צבי אילן, משוט בארץ. נדיף ואשתו עזבו את אל-חמה בליווי זאב ספיר שהביאם אל נקודת המעבר לסוריה בקונייטרה שברמת הגולן. ספיר ביקש רשות מצה"ל, שהחזיק במקום, לשוב לאל-חמה ולהפעיל מחדש את המלון "מרפא". נאמר לו כי "ידונו בבקשה ברוח אוהדת". בסופו של דבר, החליט מינהל מקרקעי ישראל כי לזאב ספיר אין זכויות באתר והמסמכים שבידו אינם תקפים. הזיכיון על פיתוח ותפעול האתר נמסר לקיבוצי הסביבה המפעילים את מרחצאות חמת גדר. בשנת 1969 אירעו מספר תקריות עם מחבלים באזור, ששיאן היה בחודש מאי, כשהמחבלים פוצצו את בניין המרחצאות החדש שנבנה לקראת פתיחת האתר. התקריות סיכלו את פתיחת האתר לציבור למשך מספר שנים. האתר נפתח רק ביולי 1977, לאחר שחזרה הרגיעה לאזור. בנוסף, התקיימו חיכוכים עם סוריה ועם ירדן בנוגע לבעלות על מי הירמוך. חלק גדול מן השטח בו זורם הירמוך בישראל נמצא באזור המפורז - לפי הסכם שביתת הנשק משנת 1949, אשר לדעת הסורים עדיין בתוקף. עובדה זו משפיעה על זכויות ישראל בחלק ממי הירמוך במישור החוק הבינלאומי. שתי המדינות, סוריה וירדן, ביקשו לבנות סכר במרומי הנהר ולנצל את המים לצרכיהן. גם כיום מהווה אזור זה סלע מחלוקת במשא ומתן בין ישראל לסוריה. סוריה דורשת חזרה ל"גבולות הארבעה ביוני" הכוללים את כל השטחים שבהם החזיקה בפועל לפני פרוץ מלחמת ששת הימים, כולל האזור המפורז. ואילו ישראל טוענת כי על פי הסכמי שביתת הנשק משנת 1949, אזור חמת גדר, ותחומים נוספים, כולל האזורים המפורזים האחרים שנקבעו בהסכמי שביתת הנשק, הם שטח ישראלי שאליו פלשה סוריה. אתר הנופש והמרפא כיום נכון לשנת 2007, חמת גדר מנוהלת על ידי ארבעה מקיבוצי רמת הגולן - מבוא חמה, כפר חרוב, אפיק ומיצר. האתר משתרע על שטח של כ–150 דונם והוא כולל מתקני מים, מרחצאות חמים, מלון ומרכז לספא, חוות גידול תנינים, פינות חי וכן מסעדות אחדות. המים המסופקים כיום למרחצאות נובעים בעיקר ממעין בלסמון. באתר בריכת מים אחת מרכזית. בבריכה מיטות וכיסאות ג'קוזי לעיסוי חלקי הגוף, תותחי מים לשחרור הצוואר, הכתפיים והגב, בריכת בועות מפנקת ומפל ענק להרפיית הגוף. מקובל לא לטבול במים החמים יותר מ-15 דקות. כן יש הגבלה על הרחצה לאנשים בעלי מגבלות רפואיות, בין השאר חולי לב, בעלי לחץ דם גבוה ונשים בהריון. מספר המבקרים באתר מוערך בלמעלה מ-600,000 נופשים מדי שנה. איכות המים בין רופאת מחוז הצפון של משרד הבריאות, ד"ר מיכל כהן-דר, ובין מפעילת האתר, "חמת גדר בע"מ", פרץ סכסוך משפטי, עקב החלטה של רופאת המחוז להוציא צו הפסקה מנהלי לאתר, בעקבות בדיקת איכות המים באתר. צו הפסקה מנהלי ראשון הוצא ב-4 בנובמבר 2005. מפעילת האתר פנתה לבית משפט השלום בנצרת לקבלת סעד משפטי. לטענתה, התקן התברואי המחייב לאתרי המרפא, כמו חמת גדר, הוא תקן מי ים בחופי רחצה ולא התקן המחייב בריכות רחצה עם מים מתוקים - לפיו הוצא צו הסגירה המינהלית. בית המשפט קיבל את עמדת הנהלת אתר חמת גדר, והאתר נותר פתוח לציבור ב"ש (נצרת) 5945/05, ניתן ב-12.12.05. ב-18 באפריל 2006 שוב הוציאה רופאת המחוז צו הפסקה מנהלי, שהורה לחברת "חמת גדר בע"מ" להפסיק כל פעילות במרחצאות. גם במקרה זה פסק בית המשפט כי יש לבטל את הצו ב"ש (נצרת) 2458/06, ניתן ב-26.4.06.. חוות התנינים thumb|350px|ימין|תנינים בחמת גדר thumb|ימין| בשנת 1981 הוקמה בחמת גדר חוות תנינים גדולה. בתחילה היו בה כ-120 אליגטורים שהובאו מפלורידה. כיום ניתן למצוא בחוות התנינים גם תנינים מאפריקה וקיימנים מדרום אמריקה. בשנת 2007 אכלסה החווה כ-200 תנינים בגילאים שונים. בשנת 1996 הובאו מהודו שני מיני תנינים נוספים: הגאביאל- מין אשר נמצא בסכנת הכחדה, וניתן למוצאו בהודו באופן כמעט בלעדי; ותנין הים - תנין מים מלוחים אשר ידוע באופיו האלים ועלול לטרוף גם בני אדם. התנינים הבוגרים נעים באופן חופשי באזור תחום ומגודר ובתנאים דומים למקום מחייתם. הליכה מעל האזור, על הגשר העובר מעליו, מאפשרת לצפות ממרחק בטוח בתנינים הרובצים במים או משתזפים ביבשה. באתר נמצאים גם בעלי חיים אחרים, המיועדים לבידור המבקרים באתר. ניתן להתבונן בהתנהגות החיות תחת הדרכה, לצפות בהאכלתן בשעות נתונות ואפילו ללטף חיות מחמד אחדות. בין בעלי החיים שנמצאים בפינות השונות ניתן למנות מספר מיני תוכים, יעלים, אלנדים, איילים, יענים, בבונים, ראקונים, איגואנות, ארנבונים, אוגרים, צבים, חוטמנים, חמוסים, עזים ועוד. בפינת החי, במכלאה סגורה עם חלון זכוכית, מוצגות גם שתי נקבות פיתון מרושת באורך של שמונה מטרים. בחוות התנינים התקיים מופע "קרב תנין באדם". בעקבות תביעה שהגישה עמותת "תנו לחיות לחיות" כנגד החברה המפעילה את אתר חמת גדר, פסק בית המשפט העליוןרע"א 1684/96 עמותת "תנו לחיות לחיות" נ' מפעלי נופש חמת גדר, פ"ד נא(3), 832, ניתן ב-22.6.97. כי המופע נוגד את הוראותיו של חוק צער בעלי חיים ולכן יש להפסיקו. תחנות הרכבת ראו ערך מורחב:תחנת הרכבת בחמת גדר המקור: Australian War Memorial collection B00283.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בצמח - Australian soldiers at the railway station at Semakh, South Coast, Sea of Galilee. It was a scene of great slaughter of the enemy. J02233.JPG|גשר מפוצץ מעל נהר הירמוך - Railway bridge between Semakh and El Hamme in Palestine, which was destroyed by the Turks in their retreat, and later repaired by Canadian Bridging Train. J02246.JPG| גשר מפוצץ באל-חמה מעל נה ר הירמוך - Railway bridge between Semakh and El Hamme in Palestine, which was destroyed by the Turks in their retreat, and later repaired by Canadian Bridging Train. תמונות מביקור The spring water.JPG מעיין חמת גדר 2288.JPG מעיין חמת גדר 229.JPG מעיין חמת גדר 228.JPG מעיין חמת גדר 227.JPG מעיין חמת גדר 223.JPG מעיין חמת גדר 225.JPG מעיין חמת גדר 22.JPG תנין חמת גדר 77.JPG *תמונות בויקישיתוף הערות שוליים לקריאה נוספת * אליעזר ליפא סוקניק, "בית-הכנסת העתיק בחמת-גדר", קובץ החברה לחקירת ארץ-ישראל, ג' * זאב וילנאי, ' מדריך ארץ ישראל חיפה העמקים הגליל החרמון', 1941, הדפסה שלישית : 1948. הוצאת תור ארץ ישראל ירושלים * צבי אילן, משוט בארץ - טיולים באזורים המשוחררים, הוצאת מפעלי תרבות וחינוך, יולי 1967 * מנחם תלמי, "חלום יפהפה שנגזל", מעריב, 30 בספטמבר 1977. * נוה יוסף, בית הכנסת חמת-גדר, על פסיפס ואבן, ירושלים 1977, 64-54. * יצחקי גל, טבילה חמה באל-חמה, מתוך דרך ארץ(עורכת :עירית זהרוני), משרד הביטחון, 1984. * יזהר הירשפלד וגיורא סולר, המרחצאות הרומיים של חמת גדר, מתוך דרך ארץ (עורכת: עירית זהרוני), משרד הביטחון, 1984. * נחמן גד, "זכרונות מחפירות בית-הכנסת בחמת גדר בשנת 1932", מתוך רמת הגולן (ערכו: משה ענבר ואלי שילר), הוצאת ספרים אריאל - ירושלים והמכון לחקר הגולן -קצרין, 1987 - חוברת 50-51. * יזהר הירשפלד, המרחצאות הרומיים של חמת גדר, מתוך "רמת הגולן" (ערכו: משה ענבר ואלי שילר), הוצאת ספרים אריאל - ירושלים והמכון לחקר הגולן -קצרין, 1987 - חוברת 50-51. * צבי אילן, בית הכנסת חמת-גדר, בתי-כנסת קדומים בארץ-ישראל, 1990, 93-91. * מיכה לבנה, גולן - 20 שנה ועוד 2000, משרד הביטחון הוצאה לאור, 1993 * זאב חנוך ארליך, המעיינות החמים, מזרח הירדן במבט יהודי, 1995, 54-53. קישורים חיצוניים * האתר של פארק הנופש חמת גדר * הסבר על מבנה המרחצאות הרומאיים (באנגלית) * זאב ח. ארליך ז'אבו, בית הכנסת בין חמת לתנינים, מקור ראשון - 24 ספטמבר 2007 * * קריטריונים לאיכות תברואתית של המים במרחצאות תרמו-מינרליים - משרד הבריאות * אשר עובדיה,,ALLEGORICAL IMAGES IN GREEK LAUDATORY INSCRIPTIONS - על הכתובת היוונית במרחצאות הרומים * תמונות מחמת גדר * Ancient Gadara City of Philosophers, האתר כולל חומר על העיר ועל המרחצאות - בין השאר את הכתובת המשבחת את איכות מי המרחצאות קטגוריה:בתי כנסת עתיקים קטגוריה:מעיינות חמים קטגוריה:חמת גדר